locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
American Locomotive Company
Bio ALCO (American Locomotive Company, or the American Locomotive COmpany) 'was a locomotive manufacturing company that existed officially from 1901 to 1995; with the modern portion (MLW of Canada), thus the original portion existing from 1882 to 1969. The ALCO name exists, but is derived from a completely different modern-day company. History The company was headquartered and founded in Schenectady, New York and produced over 150 different types of steam, diesel, and electric locomotives and were once known simply as the Schenectady Locomotive Works; but eventually merged and became affiliated with several smaller locomotive companies (as well as absorbing others) hence, establishing the ALCO name in 1901. Such companies as '''H.K Porter '(Pittsburg Locomotive Works), '''Rogers Locomotive Works (Rogers of New Jersey), Brooks Locomotive Works (Dunkirk Locomotive Works), Fairbanks-Morse Locomotive Works (Milwaukee Locomotive Works), and the Richmond Locomotive Works (Virginia Locomotive Works). As well as the Montreal Locomotive Works '''from Montreal, Canada; who officially discontinued the locomotive production under the ALCO name in 1995 (as mentioned above). The company still exists', but they '''no longer produce locomotives', and are currently under the name of Alco Products Inc., and produce parts for their diesel locomotives, and parts for trucks (lorries), construction equipment, and industrial machines. They once produced various automobiles and parts for such during the 1890s to the 1900s, but were discontinued (obviously). They also exported many different locomotives to poor, underdeveloped countries; which since then, have become more modernized. They've also produced some of the largest steam locomotives ever built, as well as powerful turbine locomotive types with General Electric (GE) during World War 2 (their long-term affiliate), and have had many numerous locomotives rebuilt from the Morrison-Knudsen company due to their partnership with the MLW (Montreal Locomotive Works) until 1995. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ List of locomotives by year, date, and build: ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Steam Locomotives' (1900s to the 1960s;' none had actual class or type names', other than the "Challenger" and "Big Boy".): 0-6-0T Tank Engine (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-6-0 "Mogul" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-8-0 "Consolidation" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-8-2 "Mikado" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-6-4 "Atlantic" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 4-6-2 "Pacific" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 4-6-4 "Hudson" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-8-4 "Berkshire" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 4-8-2 "Mountain" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 4-8-4 "Northern" (Various styles purchased from various railroads.) 2-10-0 "Decapod" (USSR; Russia/Soviet Union) 4-6-6-4 "Challenger" (Union Pacific, Denver and Rio Grande Western (D&GRW; Rio Grande) 4-8-8-4 4000 Class "Big Boy" (Union Pacific; largest steam locomotive ever built in history) 'Diesel Locomotives '(1960s to the 1990s): Switchers: HH300 HH600 HH900 HH1000 S-1 S-2 S-3 S-4 DL240 S-5 S-6 T-6 SB-8/SSB-9 (Set of powered and unpowered diesel locomotives; only 1 set built as load test units) 'RS Series': RS-1 RS-2 RS-3 RS-11 RS-27 RS-36 RSC-1 RSC-2 RSC-3 RSD-1 MRS-1 RSD-4 RSD-5 RSD-7 RSD-12 RSD-15 '"Rebel Power Car" (Streamlined diesel trainsets):' DL-103b DL-105 DL-107 DL-108 DL-109 DL-110 DL-202 DL-203 'FA Series': FA-1 FA-2 FA-B 'PA Series': PA-1 PA-1 PA-B 'PB Series': PB-1 PB-2 PB-B 'Century Series': C-415 C-420 C-424 C-425 C-430 C-628 C-630 C-636 C-855 (Largest diesel locomotive built by the company) 'Other': DH643 (Experimental gas-turbined diesel locomotive) RSD-39 (Experimental turbo-charged diesel locomotive) 'Electric Locomotives': S-1/SS-1(GE affiliated) 1000 Class (GE affiliated) Very few were experimented, and were mainly deisned and built by GE, with ALCO's permission rights including the ability to manufacture them. Category:Companies Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives